The MidAfternoon Show!
by Yami Kuroi
Summary: Interviews of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, behind the scenes! WARNING TO ALL TRISTAN LOVERS! This may be hazordous to your mental health.
1. Yugi's Interview

Kuroi- Hello, I am Kuroi, YOUR MASTER!!!*ominous music and lighting*  
  
Audience- *sweatdrop*  
  
Yami Kuroi- Kuroi..calm down..  
  
Kuroi- HEY! I thought I told you this is MY show!  
  
Yami Kuroi- Sorry, but the lightning almost killed someone. I don't want lawsuits.  
  
Kuroi- Fine. Just go away!  
  
YK- Fine! *leaves*  
  
Kuroi- Yay! Well, anyway, today we'll interview Yugi! *walks up to trailer and knocks on door*  
  
Yugi- *opens door* Hello? Can I help you?  
  
Yugi Fangirls- YAY!!!!  
  
Kuroi- Hi, I've come to interview you!  
  
Yugi- Umm. Okay.As long as they're gone.  
  
Yugi Fangirls- BUT WE LOOOVE YOU!!!  
  
Kuroi and Yugi- *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi- Let's just.go inside.  
  
Kuroi- Kay!  
  
*closes door*  
  
Yugi Fangirls- Awwww...Shoot...  
  
*camera shows Yugi's trailer. He has a poster of all the Duel Monster cards known, a poster of the Dark Magician/Girl, a poster of Yami, pictures of Grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, etc., and a big picture of Anzu!*  
  
Kuroi- So, Yugi, how do you like being on this show?  
  
Yugi- Oh, Kuroi, I love it! I mean, being on a TV show is awesome!  
  
Kuroi- I can imagine! Now, tell us, how does Yami act off stage?  
  
Yugi- Oh, he's wonderful! He's like a big brother or something.*big grin* But if you wake up early, you can hear him taking a shower!  
  
~Video Clip~  
  
*Yami is standing in a towel in front of the mirror, holding a hairbrush* Yami- OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART! GOT LOST IN THE GAME! OH, BABY! IT MAY SEEM LIKE A CRUUUSH, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN, THAT I'M SERIOUS! Wait a sec. YUGI!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
~End Clip~  
  
Yami Fangirls- *drooling at sight of Yami's bare chest*  
  
Kuroi- *sweatdrop* Oh, dear. NEXT QUESTION!!! Umm.. Why is a big picture of Anzu on your dresser?  
  
Yugi- *stuttering* Umm.B-because she's my friend, silly! Heh, heh.I need to go now!  
  
Kuroi- Okay! Until next time, when I will interview Yami! This is Kuroi-  
  
YK- And her yami!  
  
Kuroi- HEY!!! Anyway, this is Kuroi on the Mid-afternoon Show! 


	2. Yami's Interview!

Kuroi- Hello, I am Kuroi, a.k.a Kur-i-oh, a.k.a Master Reporter, a.k.a Cheerio, a.k.a-  
  
YK- THAT'S enough a.k.a!  
  
Kuroi- I was almost done! Anyway, a.k.a your host for tonight! Today, we are at the trailer of Pharaoh Yami!  
  
Yami Fangirls- EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Kuroi- Yeah, whatever! *knocks on trailer*  
  
Yami- Hello?  
  
Fangirls- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU YAMI!!!  
  
Yami- *sweatdrop* Erm...Hi....  
  
Kuroi- Let's just tale that interview inside..  
  
Yami- Goood idea...  
  
*walks inside, where we see the inside of the trailer. There is a picture of the Dark Magician girl that looks like it was from PlayMonster, a big mirror, a picture of Mai, pictures of his friends, a big cardboard Kaiba with darts in it, and a five foot high filing cabinet.*  
  
Kuroi- So, Yami, how do YOU feel about the show?  
  
Yami- Well, I'm sick of having to be so serious! I want to have a love interest!  
  
Kuroi- Okay... Well, then, what's inside that cabinet?  
  
Yami- Oh, this! *walks over and opens it* This is all my hairspray, hair gel, and hair dye!  
  
Kuroi- Oh, dear... Next question, why do you hate Kaiba?  
  
Yami- Oh, that's a publicity stunt! He's great, really. A little stuck up, but fine.  
  
Kuroi- I'm sure Kaiba-fangirls will be happy to hear that! Now, last question... Why do you have a picture of Mai?  
  
Yami- She's. She's.. just a friend!  
  
Kuroi- Sure..  
  
Yami- As pharaoh, I command you to leave!!  
  
Kuroi- Whatever! This is Kuroi, signing out!  
  
Yami Kuroi- Brave hikari, going into Yami territory! But, next time, we'll have a weather report from our... weather...person...thing..  
  
Kuroi- SPIT IT OUT!!  
  
YK- Okay!!! Our forecaster, Ryou!  
  
Kuroi and Ryou fangirls- EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Weather with Ryou!

Kuroi- Okay, today we have something new! It's the weather!  
  
Ryou- I thought the weather's been around for a while.  
  
YK and Kuroi- *sweatdrop*  
  
Ryou- Anyway! To the weather! Well, today-  
  
Kuroi- I think it's going to snow!  
  
Ryou- Kuroi..We're in Japan....  
  
YK- Then there'll be hail the size of Millennium Eyes!  
  
Ryou- *sweatdrop* Okaay.. But, no, today there will be-  
  
Kuroi- A huge flood that will turn all it touches into cookies!  
  
Ryou- Kuroi, what did I say about the sugar?  
  
YK- Sugar gooooood...  
  
Ryou- Someone help..  
  
Bakura- Do I get to hurt her?  
  
YK- 'KURA-KUN!!!  
  
Bakura- Eep! *runs away*  
  
Ryou- I give up! Forget about the weather! I'm going to-*is cut off by Kuroi liplocking him, then continues* just going.. to sit down..  
  
Malik- As everyone is insane-  
  
Everyone- HEY!!! *runs towards Malik*  
  
Malik- Eep! *runs away*  
  
Mokuba- ANYWAY, next show we'll interview Bakura! See ya!  
  
No yamis or hikaris were hurt in the making of this weather report. They're all Kuroi's favorites. 


End file.
